


Spain X Reader- I Know Spanish Too

by NekoDemon37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable as shit kids, Disney store, F/M, Fluff everywhere, Reader is a BAMF, You have kids, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Spain X Reader- I Know Spanish Too

It was a normal day for you and your two kids. You were at the mall and your kids were playing in the play-place. Since it was close to Christmas and your kids were little, they both had a bow on their head. They were the bows you put on presents and they looked adorable.

Maria, a carbon copy of you, had a blue bow. Luis, a carbon copy of your husband, donned a red bow. You smiled as you watched your kids play and interact with the other kids. That smile soon faded when you saw an elderly woman approach your son. She ripped the bow off of his head, threw it on the ground and started yelling at him in Spanish.

"Usted no puede usar un arco sobre su cabeza!" She said. "Eres un chico. Eso no es apropiada!" You got up and strode over to your son, your daughter trailing behind you. You picked the bow up off the ground, set it on your sons head and turned to the woman.

"Usted no tiene que decidir si lleva o no que!" You said, glaring at her. "Si mi hijo quiere llevar un arco en la cabeza, es mejor estar absolutamente seguro de que va a usar uno. Si veo que toque mis hijos de nuevo, no. Si te veo ni de lejos mis hijos de nuevo, se van a arrepentir."

The woman looked at you shocked. You didn't look like you knew Spanish and she certainly didn't know that you spoke it fluently. Going back and forth from (h/t) to Spain would do that to a person. You heard a sniff come from around your leg and you looked down only to see your son crying. You picked up and comforted the four year old boy, glaring at the woman once again. Taking your daughters hand, you walked over to where your backpack was.

Your sons head was on your shoulder, tears soaking your shirt. You bounced him a couple of times as you walked to a certain store.

"What's wrong with Luis?" Maria asked you, her head tilted to the side.

"He's just sad baby. You remember that woman from the play-place right?" She nodded. "Well, she was really mean to your brother."

"That's not nice!" She said, her confused look replaced with an angry one. It was adorable and you couldn't hold back a smile.

"No, it was not," you said with a shake of your head. "But where we're going should take your minds off of what happened."

"Where we going mama?" Luis said, lifting his head up.

"You'll see." As you continued walking, you thought about what happened and if you had over reacted. You were thinking about that and you didn't notice where you were until Maria tugged on the hand she was holding.

"Mama! Can we go in that store?" She said excitedly. You looked where she was pointing and saw your destination.

"Of course! That's where I was heading anyways," you said. Luis looked up from your shoulder and his eyes grew wide. He started to get out of your hold and you laughed.

"Hold on buddy!" You put him down and took his hand, laughing once more as he started to try and pull you into the store. Maria saw what her brother was doing and started pulling you into the store with him. You laughed again and let them pull you into the store.

Maria immediately let go of your hand and headed for the back of the store. Luis stuck with you as you followed your daughter. When you got to the back of the store, you were met with the sight of Maria hugging a Cheshire cat plushie. Luis let go of your hand and waddled over to a Dumbo plushie, taking it down and hugging it close. As you were smiling at your kids, you got a text.

Antonio: Hola (y/n)! I'm off of work. Where are you and the kids?

(Y/n): We're at the mall. Care to join?

Antonio: Let me guess. Disney store?

(Y/n): How'd you know?

Antonio: Dios mío. They just love that store, don't they?

(Y/n): Yup. Well, get here soon. I have to tell you something. 

Antonio: Alright. I'm about to get into the car. See you soon okay?

(Y/n): Okay. I love you. 

Antonio: I love you too.

 

You put your phone away and turned your undivided attention back to your kids. They were sitting on the floor, playing a game with the plushies. Resisting the urge to squeal, you took a picture and posted it on Facebook.

'Look at my babies! Aren't they adorable?'

Soon, people started commenting on it. You read the comments and replied to some of them. You tore your gaze from your phone when you heard Maria say something.

"Papa!"

"Well you got here fast," you said.

"I wanted to see my familia. Can you blame me?" Antonio said cheekily.

"No I can't. I'm glad you're here."

"As am I," he said. He kissed you lightly then went to his kids. "Hola mis hijos!"

"Papa!" Luis and Maria yelled, running over to give him a hug. He laughed and bent down so they could cling to his neck.

"Mama, papa! Can we get these por favor?" Luis asked you two. Antonio looked at you and you shrugged.

"I don't mind. It's up to you," you said.

"Have they been good?" He said.

"They've been excellent."

"Then I don't see why not."

"Alright. You guys can get them." Their eyes lit up and Luis made grabby hands at you. You took him and gave him a raspberry on his cheek. He let out an adorable giggle and tried to get away. You held him in place and did it again. Luis kept trying to get away and you kept laughing. Antonio and Maria just watched you and Luis, Antonio taking pictures.

"Let's go pay for the plushies," Antonio said, a huge smile on his face.

"Okay," you said, taking a break from playing with Luis. Antonio picked up the plushies from the ground and walked over to the register. You followed him right after picking a Winnie the Pooh plushie for yourself. You put that on the counter and whistled innocently, twiddling your thumbs the best you could whilst holding Luis. Antonio glared at you playfully and you have him a smile. He laughed and took the bag with the plushies after paying, putting Maria on his shoulders.

"Can I hold my plushie papa?" Maria asked.

"Sure. Here you go mija." Antonio handed Maria the plushie and she hugged it close again. You looked down at Luis and saw that he was just hanging on to consciousness.

"I think it's time to go home," you said to Antonio, nodding your head at Luis.

"I think so too."

~*TIMESKIP*~

You were now at home and both of your children were out cold, baby snores and all. You took Maria while Antonio took Luis, unlocked the door, and walked into the house. After you put the kids in their respective rooms, you flopped onto the couch. Hands were suddenly on your shoulders and they started to move, massaging you.

"Thank you Antonio," you said with a groan. "I needed this."

"Of course you did querido. You were with the kids all day. Now what did you want to tell me?" You told your husband the entire story with the elderly woman and what she had done.

"And you yelled back at her?"

"Of course I did. She touched my baby," you said, now snuggled into Antonio's side. "She had it coming to her." Antonio laughed and brought you closer.

"I'm glad you did. I mean, he's only four," he said.

"I know right? You just don't do that." Antonio gently took your chin and gave you Eskimo kisses. You yawned and kissed him afterwards.

"I'm tired. We should take a nap," you said. He laughed again and picked you up. You squeaked and clung to him.

"Don't worry. I got you. Now let's go take a nap!" You laughed tiredly and put your head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep with a smile on your face. Antonio looked down and kissed your forehead. When he got to your shared room, he set you down on your side of the bed and got in on his side, pulling the covers over the booth of you.

"Sleep well querido," he said before he lightly kissed you and fell asleep himself.


End file.
